Glixie Shadowsnap
Glixie Shadowsnap is a typical Beach Bum who's also an accomplished fel user. Biography Life on Kezan Glixie grew up on Kezan, having an enjoyable life. She was always seen lounging at the pool, either tanning or swimming. Her laid back, casual attitude and good looks have caught the eye of many goblin guys and gals alike. She loved partying and hanging out with many good looking guys to whom she referred to as "Hot rods". Her life was shattered like all Kezani goblins when their island was annihilated thanks to Deathwing. Her life went topsy turvy as she went from lounging to lugging coal for the Trade prince as they took his yacht off the island. That quickly changed when they were marooned on an island. As others played the hero to get them off of it, Glixie lounged around as much as possible along with the other wealthy goblins...despite having her wealth shattered back on Kezan. It wasn't the invasion of the goblin zombies when Glixie decided to take action. Her then current "Hot rod" boyfriend went off to help the other goblins take on the pygmies, unfortunately becoming a goblin zombie himself. A darker side awoken in her as she was forced to kill her boyfriend setting his body on fire. She wept bitterly over his charred body for hours, but she knew she couldn't stay. Taking the time to bury his body, she then traveled with the others to help with the orcs. Being a normal mage at the time skilled in Pyromancy, little did she know that her journey would take her down a much darker path. She rather enjoyed watching the bodies of the alliance who marooned them burn, thus opening up the gateway to the darkness of her heart. An orc warlock saw this within her while on the island and vowed to give her an outlet to the darkness. She eagerly agreed...of course for a price. Azshara and Orgrimmar After the grueling business on the island, finally getting to Azshara, she settled on Bilgewater Harbor where she currently resides to this day. The orc warlock was true to his word, training her in the dark arts in the Cleft of Shadow. The Orc, Derthag Doomhand loved her passion for the dark arts, and she loved his teaching methods and loved when he was there to listen to her vent about his issues. Despite her brash and sassy nature, he admired her ferocity, thus blossoming a relationship between her and Derthag. She never thought it possible to fall in love with an orc, but things change. Glixie and Derthag never took interest in the events of Cataclysm, but instead continued to grow in strength and power and spent many days on the beach in Stranglethorn hanging out, swimming, and drinking. Siege of Orgrimmar Glixie and Derthag lived peacefully on Bilgewater Harbor until the events of the Siege of Orgrimmar. Upon entering the city, Glixie and Derthag were seized and apprehended by Garrosh's Kor'kron forces. Accused of using the dark arts, they were given the choice to end their demonic ways and join the Kor'kron. Glixie would "assist" her fellow goblins in building machinery for Garrosh's forces. Derthag would end up becoming a warrior in the Kor'kron. Glixie and Derthag both knew that this would mean not only new paths, but the death of their relationship. The pair would sooner die than to join this tyrant, and decided to fight back. Derthag, being much stronger fought against the tide of Kor'kron overwhelming Glixie and told her to run to safety as he was pinned down. Glixie was given the ultimatum to serve or die. Glixie refused defiantly and Derthag was beheaded as a result. Glixie's mind snapped and she became a tiny ball of fel fiery fury, taking out orc after orc in a fit of deranged fury. She wept over her love's headless body before she was seized and arrested by the Kor'kron. After being beaten and tortured, she was forced to work underground to build machinery for Garrosh's forces. She wore a collar around her neck to silence her from using her warlock abilities. Within the first week of being a slave, she wept bitterly. The second week, she was silent and bitter. The third week, she was feeling murderous. She could feel the darkness deep inside wanting to be released. With the collar around her neck, she had no outlet. She could feel herself going insane. When the alliance and horde forces stormed through and liberated Orgimmar, the alliance and horde warlocks took her under their wing for the moment. Prying the collar off her neck, she could finally release the torment she built up for weeks. Her fury along with the help of alliance and horde forces carved a pathway through the Ragefire Chasm. Her energy expended, she collapsed unconscious. She awoke hours later to discover that the tyrant had finally been dethroned. Orgrimmar was safe once more. This however didn't change her mindset of how she felt towards the alliance. She hated them for what happened on Kezan. She was too weak however to use any kind of magic and took this time to recharge, trying to build her life without Derthag. Warlords of Draenor After hearing of Garrosh's escape to the alternate universe of Draenor, Glixie wasted no time to Storm the portal, wanting to end the Tyrant, once and for all. He was indirectly responsible for the death of Derthag. However, she never got revenge. She was too busy having an interest in the Shadowmoon Orcs and the power of the void. If she could tap into that power, she would be unstoppable...so she thought. She never was able to tap into that power, as the Shadowmoon Orcs were enemies. She had no interest or desire to be on Draenor and returned back to Orgrimmar. Legion Glixie stayed in Orgrimmar until the events of the Burning Legion attacking Azeroth. She used this opportunity to gain in strength of being able to fully control a demon of the legion and bend it to her will. She studied each of the demons further, realizing not all of them could be controlled. She traveled to the initial assault of the broken shore and assisted the horde and the alliance to take out the multitude of demons. It was there she met another goblin, Rix Fusebomb. Rix loved explosives and fire. Glix didn't quite get the explosives but she loved fire as much as he did. Their love for Pyromancy caused them to become close friends. Glix was afraid however of committing to a relationship after her loss of Derthag. After coaxing and promising her that he wasn't going anywhere, Rix and Glix became mates....a relationship that was short-lived. Poor Rix ended up blowing himself to smithereens trying to experiment with explosives. Glix was even more bitter about this. More angry than upset at this loss. A promise was broken because of stupidity. Going back to Orgrimmar, she retreated back to the beach bum lifestyle. Now employed with Nefarious Prophecy, she's working back to rebuild her life. She has since then made friends and has entered a new relationship. Physical Description Coming Soon! Personality Glixie upon meeting her can appear cool and casual. However, when she's irritated, she's brash, she's fiery, and she's sassy! Not one to just take crap from anyone, she's usually one to spit back insults to people who piss her off. Her brash and sassy ways normally get her into many fights, but don't take advantage of her small stature. She's always ready to throw down if anyone wants to fight. Like most goblins, she's a sucker for money. Relationships and Love Interest Glixie has had her fair share of relationships. Her special one will always be with Derthag. However, she has recently met a beach bum goblin like her by the name of Lazlo Thunderflex on the beach of Stranglethorn. Unlike other goblins, he's very polite and respectful of her in both mind and body. Recently, they have officially become a couple. Glixie's only fear is losing this "Hot rod" like other relationships she's had in the past. Hopefully time with Lazlo will dispel her doubts and fears. Quotes "What's happenin', yo?" "Are you fawkin' kiddin' me? Like for real?!" "OH GRAAAAAAAAVY! MY SPECIAL! QUICKLY! QUICKLY NOW!" "You lookin' at me? Are you fawkin' lookin' at me?" Category:Characters Category:Horde Category:Goblin